Aizen and Ichigo
by Lombax901
Summary: Aizen and Ichigo have always been connected.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

 _The boy's power is strong for an infant_ , Aizen thinks as he holds the babe in his hands.

It has only been a few days since the boy's birth, and already Aizen could feel his power leaking out of him. The boy's parents reside in the room next door, unaware of his presence. He smirks at the thought of taking the boy and leaving, relishing in the panic he knows will arise in Isshin and Masaki when they awake to find their boy missing. However, he immediately vanishes the thought. The boy would undoubtedly cause his plans to change and after spending years ensuring his success, Aizen wasn't willing to risk them.

 _Perhaps he could be used to my advantage_ , he thinks. _This boy is my masterpiece._

And he was. This tiny infant, Ichigo Kurosaki, was the perfect being, a perfect fusion of Human, Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollow. Urahara might not be able to see it, but Aizen knows when perfection is at hand. And this innocent boy, who Aizen could easily crush with his bare hands, is perfect.

A squeak from the boy wakes Aizen from his thoughts. Aizen's hands had applied so much pressure that the boy's face was turning an alarming shade of purple from lack of oxygen. Aizen smiles and lightens his grip, watching as the boy gulps in air. Even after defeating Urahara, it seems that Aizen was still able to be riled up by the Shinigami.

"You are very special, Ichigo," Aizen whispers to the boy, guiding him to his chest and holding him near, "Did you know? I have been alive for a very long time and have spent my life working towards the ultimate power. And here you are, a result of my efforts." Aizen's smile grows wider as the boy reaches out for him, his face scrunching up in happiness when Aizen gives him his finger.

"Your life, your existence is because of me, and I will not waste your potential. You are mine, and I will do whatever I deem necessary to ensure that you grow into greatness. You are the only one who will be able to stand up to me, to be my equal, and I relish in that thought. We will be opposite sides of the same coin, constantly pushing each other to be stronger, more perfect. And when we have achieved our ultimate forms, the path to the Soul King will open, and I will rule the realms. Perhaps I will let you live after that, hmm? Would you like that?"

The boy snuggles closer to Aizen, taking comfort in his warmth. Aizen lets out a small laugh, somewhat overcome by the form in his hands. Ichigo's contrasting qualities astound him. A being who is already stronger than most Shinigami is currently unable to walk or feed himself. Someone who will eventually be Aizen's equal, and most likely his enemy, is quite literally putting his life in his hands.

 _Perfect and yet imperfect. Such a strange individual you are, Ichigo Kurosaki._

Rising from his spot in Ichigo's bedroom, Aizen removes the boy's hand from his finger and deposits him in his crib. He has spent too much time here and Urahara will soon sense his presence. It will do Aizen no good to have his hand revealed this early. His interest in the boy would undoubtedly be used against him.

Stepping away from the crib and preparing to leave the Kurosaki residence, he is stopped by the boy bursting into loud wails, missing the warmth that Aizen had provided. Returning to the crib and leaning over to stare at the infant, Aizen smiles at the boy once more.

"Goodbye, Ichigo," he says, "I look forward to meeting you on the battlefield. Don't disappoint me."

With that, he turns around and exits through the window, paying no attention to the rising volume of the boy's cries or the opening door as Isshin and Masaki rush in to calm their child.

The two are confused when they can find no reason for their son's distress. He is not hungry or needs to be changed, and there is nothing physically wrong with Ichigo. Masaki holds Ichigo and tries to calm him, rocking him slowly and humming. Isshin tries to make funny faces, hoping that his son will focus on him.

"C'mon, Ichigo, look at daddy for me!" Isshin says, puffing his cheeks out. The two continue rocking Ichigo and making faces for an hour until he finally calms down, exhausted from crying. Masaki rocks Ichigo some more until he falls asleep, placing him in his crib gently so as to not wake him up. Isshin frowns.

"What do you think was wrong?" he asks, curious.

Masaki bites her lip and is quiet for a few moments, pondering, before sighing.

"Maybe he just missed us," she responds.

The two stay there for a few more minutes, placing a blanket on Ichigo in the hopes of keeping him asleep, before the two return to their own bedroom.

* * *

As he is being sealed, Aizen looks at Ichigo. The boy is exhausted, having used his final Getsuga Tenshou in a bid to defeat him. Despite his blistering rage at the boy, Aizen also feels a sense of accomplishment.

 _I am the reason for this being. No one can match his strength. Even with godhood at my fingers, he still defeated me._

Letting out a huff of laughter as his vision is covered and he can no longer see the boy who has caused him so much anger and happiness, Aizen smirks.

 _You may have defeated me today, Ichigo Kurosaki, but I have won the war. I have accomplished my mission, to create the perfect being, and you are it. And no matter how much you hate me and oppose me, we will always be connected. I made you what and who you are today. So you may have beaten me, but I have still won._


End file.
